


Lena wakes up in Kara's bed after Crisis

by GirlProject



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlProject/pseuds/GirlProject
Summary: Lena wakes up to Kara and lots of love happens for our fav ship! , If you just want to get to the "in bed" scene go to the highlighted arrow. This fic is very soft but does have sexual themes! (Warning)!-GirlProject
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Lena wakes up in Kara's bed after Crisis

Lena wakes up in Kara’s bed after crisis. 

The multiverse has collapsed and Lex Luthor has made a deal with the devil. By ensuring Lena's mind would stay intact, she still distrusts Kara Danvers. However, a very large glitch had accrued. Lena at the moment of the universal rewrite of history was now seeing all her lives before her. All the lives she had led both in good and bad. With and without Kara Danvers. 

Lena awakens in a black void floating in silence her body naked and body illuminating against the black background of nothingness. Lena had lost track of time and space. She felt herself going insane. Was this the afterlife or the elaborate chemical result of the brain right before death she had studied so many times before. All she could remember is the wave of anti-matter ripping apart and disintegrating everything and everyone before her. No matter how hard she tried to save them all, they all died. Alex had Kelly, Brainy held Nia and Lena..was ...alone. No one holding her in the last moments of life on earth. A tear ran down Lena’s cheek knowing no one loved her when she died. She mourned the idea that she would spend eternity in solitude. Just as Lena had lost all hope a portal opened up, the multicolored energy grabs Lena and she is sucked in. She grasped at the air trying to find any way to avoid the inevitable. And then she was In her own limbo of possibilities. Thrown into another world of the multiverse. 

Lena sleepily lifts her head to an odd sound awaking her. Lena could hear the clanking of pots in the kitchen as water ran in the background. Lena springs up in realization of the room she was in. She was in Kara Danvers bed. Lena tries to stand up but quickly realizes she is completely naked and vulnerable. She spastically grabs a sheet and covers herself, shocked she assess her surroundings. ‘Wh- This can’t be this is kara’s bed.’ She thinks to herself her brain working overtime. Kara comes in with breakfast in bed, she is absolutely glowing. “Okay “said Kara“ I know scrambled eggs aren't fancy and all but I did my best”. Lena’s mouth dropped stunned. Her mouth quivers as her mouth tries to verbalize. 

“ How, Kara you” Before Lena could compose herself Kara had already placed the tray in front of her “ Go ahead eat up we have a big day ahead of us and with this whole Lex thing we are gunna need it “She smiled with her eyes wide to emphasize her annoyance with Lex. Lena covers herself more with the thin white sheet. Kara laid on her side beside Lena on the bed biting her lip playfully looking at Lena waiting for her to try her homemade cooking “Thank you for breakfast..but how ..did I get here ?” Kara confused “You mean in my apartment?” Lena hesitated with an awkward smile. 

“Yes and why don’t I have any clothes I'm “Her voice lowers and her face seems almost devious with a hint of embarrassment “Nude” Kara looked her up and down smirking, Lena obviously noticing Karas flirtatious leering at her body. Lena did not feel uncomfortable though but instead excited though she would never admit that to herself. Kara looked hungry and not for breakfast. Lena confused wasn’t sure how to act in the moment. Kara sat up getting closer to Lena “Are you feeling okay? Because last night was, well it was incredible and I just ...want to make sure I didn’t hurt you “. 

Kara smiled a warm smile but looked worried. Lena surprised by the closeness she feels herself giving into the idea that Kara could look at her this way. Kara got even closer Lena looks down to not give herself away "Yes I – I'm fine just feeling a bit...fuzzy what happened last night exactly “Kara gave a smooshed smile “Well” she is an inch away from Lena’s lips looking at them and then into Lena’s light green eyes “I could remind you if you want “. Her voice lowered and intimate. Lena had never heard Kara’s voice so low and husked. Kara slowly moves to Lena’s lips just stopping for Lena to meet hers. Kara always waited for Lena’s consent. Lena starts to breath heavy “Kara what are you ...” Lena closes her eyes takes and breath , deciding she tired of fighting this feeling she has had for so many years for the women in front of her. 

This is dream thinks Lena. Finally, she gives in to indulge herself. She had been so lonely for touch and Kara was right there giving it. thinking this was just a dream she explores her curiosity. Lena still felt so many feelings for Kara, her anger confusing her. Kara finally kisses Lena, her lips soft and inviting, a deep embrace like she had done it a million times before. Lena, Lena was in utter defeat and ecstasy. How long have fate been building up to this. All the tension in her shoulders lifted. Kara touch electrocuting her sending shock waves through her whole body. It was at this moment it all clicked for Lena. The reason why she trusted Kara so much and cared for her so deeply. Why she was so hurt that Kara had lied to her. It was because she was in love with Kara Danvers. 

Lena gives in submitting to the tall blonde letting her voice whimper at Karas touch. Kara starts ravaging Lena, Lena losing all control, Kara moves to Lena’s white as snow neck “Lena “Kara breathed out horsed and desperate “You taste so good “Lena trying to stop herself from giving in “The breakfast tray “Lena looked at it to distract herself. Kara uses her superspeed to move the trey out of the way “Now, where were we“Kara smirks and rips open her shirt with only her bra underneath Lena breathless at the sight of the dorky blonde wearing a red laced bra. Kara climbs on top of Lena. The moment is intense. Lena giggles as Kara’s glasses and lips clash against Lena’s cheek. Kara awkwardly laughs whipping off her glasses and throwing them aside. Lena now was with Supergirl. Lena’s pupils enlarge, the women with super strength had her pinned. Lena was at Supergirl’s mercy. 

“Kara this is “Kara lips race down to Lena’s stomach her breaths fast and uneven she is eager and can no longer hold herself back. “Wait wait!” Lena stops Kara “I can’t” Kara stops right away moving up to Lena’s face holding it “What is it “Kara said very concerned. “I don’t know if I can do this, this can’t be right I mean” Kara calms the tiny Burnette, her voice soothing “Hey hey Lena whatever it is you need to say I'm here always “. Her eyes honest and earnest. Lena nods and the blonde kisses her this time more tender and sweetly than before. Lena lets tears fall as she gives in completely to the Kryptonian before her. 

\---> The hunger grows inside the Supergirl greater, larger and more intense. Karas leg starts grinding in between Lena’s slender legs causing her to let out a slight moan. She tried to hide her voice embarrassed at the sounds she was letting slip. 

Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, thinking only of the fantasy she was in. She had been through so much pain, Lena’s yerning more intense and uncontrollable than before. She was desperate for the kryptonian’s touch. Kara starts to find her stride moving harder into her human partner, careful not to crush her. 

It felt so good knowing she was pleasing Lena. She could see it all, Lena’s heart was beating fast, the short ice queen’s green eyes met Kara’s kind blue eyes. And in that moment, they finally connected. Kara wanted to meld with her and be one. Supergirl’s body pumping into the tiny Luthor almost mercilessly. “Miss Luthor” Supergirl moaned into Lena’s ear ,her hot breath driving the Burnette crazy. “M-Miss Danvers “. Hearing Lena’s dark sultry voice moaning her name gave Supergirl chills. Her blood pulsing about to give into her dark desires she stops hesitating her movement. Knowing that if she continues, she will harm the women under her. 

She’s worried about hurting her. Holding herself back as to not break her took immense self-control. Kara slowed down even more, face to face with Lena . Lena embraces Kara holding her soft face touching foreheads. “What’s wrong” Lena worried , Kara replies “ I .. im getting carried away I'm afraid I might hurt you “. Lena and Kara lock eyes again ocean blue and emerald green the sunrise pours into the room showering the two in orange hues. The colors gracing their faces. Lena kisses kara’s cheek smiling “I trust you” Kara smiles scanning Lena’s goddess face from her pursed lips to her clear forest eyes “I have something in mind “ 

Kara lifts Lena up with ease, Lena surprised giggles loving kara’s strong arms around her. Kara lays down beneath the well accomplished CEO , Lena now on top of her takes charge instantly like she had fantasized about this before. Lena’s long dark hair is pushed to one side. She uses her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Kara” Lena said softly and lovingly. Lena moved her hands to Karas’ arms feeling every rock-hard muscle her hands moving upward to the blonde's hands clasping them. pinning them against the soft white bed. Lena lightly kisses Kara’s neck , Lena’s gaze never leaving Kara’s she slowly kisses the slender blonde women. 

She pulls away looking at Kara, Kara dumbfounded and eyes full of lust not wanting the women to stop. Lena smiles accepting her feelings for her long-time best friend. She kisses her again and again each kiss intensifying. Each kiss symbolic of the ones she never got to give Kara for all the time they had spent together. Wanting turning into needing. 

Lena in her element sways her hips gracefully and experienced. Miss Luthor forces Kara Davers into the bed each stride deeper than the last. “Put your hand “Lena leads kara’s hand to her full chest bare and beautiful, goose bumps grace lenas skin in reaction to kara’s touch. Kara messages her chest moving her hands all around her front. Not daring to go lower than allowed. The impowered goddess that is Lena leads Kara’s hand from her chest all the way down tracing in between her legs. Lena’s head instantly whips back and she moans with a high pitch yelp. The sensation caught her off guard. She didn’t expect her body to welcome kara’s hands so suddenly. Every nerve in her body was firing screaming for more. 

Her hips thrust a slow rhythm enjoying herself immensely. The women growled a low groan. She looks back down hungry for more. She knew she could be as rough as she wanted with her super beneath her. Karas eyes not leaving Lena’s body finally meeting Lena’s eyes. Once they made eye contact Lena felt tingling. Her hips thrust more deeply and desperately. “ahh “ Lena started to make so much noise it filled the room. 

Kara wanted to hear more from the short Burnette riding her. Always so sweet and kind with wild flirtations Kara felt like she needed more. More than Lena has ever given to anyone. She wanted her moans and pleasure to herself. Kara sits up moving her left hand to Lena’s silky white back. Her right hand that Lena was so gleefully enjoying started moving with Lena more roughly. 

Lena unable to speak lets out her pleasure moaning with every thrust. Kara feels deep inside Lena. Lena’s body warm and inviting Kara into her. their bodies rubbing Kara uses an unfair advantage on her human partner. Her super speed and strength push Lena to her breaking point, more, more,more Kara thinks , She wants Lena to orgasm , she needs to see her release, Kara sits up holding Lena tighter and closer. Lena’s smell is intoxicating to the Kryptonian her human lover is captivating. Kara animalistically bites into Lena’s shoulder , Kara slams Lena down grinding into her at inhuman speeds her hands godly Lena was no match. Kara pumps into the tiny women over and over the bedframe slamming into the wall with their rhythm. The pounding was making such lude sounds both the women flushed loving every inch of eachother. Kara could tell Lena was close. 

Lena being shaken to her core screams holding Kara tightly as Kara kisses Lena’s neck and then bites back own into her shoulder “Lena “Kara whispers into Lena’s ear. “I love you “ Lena hearing the words she didn’t know she always wanted to hear drove her over the edge. 

She grips Kara tightly her eyes roll back, she forces her head into the pillow clinching her jaw hard her toes curling. “ I’m cu” She couldn’t speak, and then releasing it all into a high surrendering moan “ kara” She let out “ I love you” . Kara slows down letting her feel everything. Shockwaves paralyze the Burnette's twitching body shaking, her breathing light she couldn’t muster a word. Kara starts to touch Lena’s body all over like she was sculpting it from clay. 

Her body more sensitive now than ever she couldn’t take it, it was torture. Kara raises her chest from Lena’s. She traces Lena’s womanly curves with her left hand grasping at her breast gently and her neck, Lena shutters letting out a deep breath of relief. Kara with a accomplished smile grabs Lena’s hips squeezing Lena’s sides. Kara quarks her head at Lena taking in the dark-haired beauty finally opening her eyes and lifting her head to see Kara, Kara smirks “So are you still fuzzy or do you need another reminder?” Lena laughs putting her arm over her eyes. Embarrassed and happy. She couldn't believe what just happened. 

It was obvious Lena felt at home with Kara completely with her in all she was. Lena sat up to kiss Kara the kiss so gentle and soft Kara felt butterfly’s deep in her abdomen. “What was that for “Kara asked shyly, Lena gave a unbelieving smile “Are you really going to be coy , I think we have gone passed that don’t you think “ She grins devilishly holding kara’s neck a feeling of proud enjoyment and immense happiness in the air . Kara holds Lena in a warm embrace. Karas voice shakes tearful“I knew marrying you was the best thing that could of happened to me Lena , you mean the world to me”. 

Lena pulls away from Karas hug processing what she just said “Married “confused Kara scrunched her nose “Yes of course you are my wife, you know a Luthor and Super, that’s kinda our thing”. Lena’s face shocked smoothly transitioned to acceptance and pure joy “Well as your wife” Lena reluctant but excited to say wife continues “ It’s only fair I repay you for all your hard work “ Kara gives a big flirty smile “ oh really “ Kara blushes “ Well I would but my boss doesn’t like It if I'm late “ Lena’s eye brow raised in question. Kara squints her eyes a little “You know you, you’re my boss at catco...“. Lena slow nods “ riiight well, as your boss I can excuse you this one time “ Lena smiles kissing kara the two gigging and uniting once again. 

The two spend the rest of their lives happy and fulfilled with each other. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find my Supercorp videos on youtube at GirlProject!


End file.
